In conventional curved display, a display device is physically manufactured in a curved or bended shape, so as to have all different positions of the display device to face human eyes, thereby obtaining an optimal viewing angle experience. However, such a bended design can only make a user located in a central viewing position feel comfortable. A viewer cannot achieve a similar effect when located in other viewing positions. Also, the central viewing position is usually not adjustable upon actual needs. Besides, the display device manufactured in a curved or bended shape often needs to occupy large physical space, which is limited to a certain degree in actual applications, especially in domestic applications.